


The Set-up

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jaune is a great wingman, Neptune and Jaune are in cahoots, Weiss is a cutie who has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Jaune has had enough of Weiss staring at Neptune in class and he's going to do something about it.





	The Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, cute....enjoy!

Weiss caught herself staring at Neptune during class. She only noticed because she felt Jaune looking at her, causing her to look up at. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her in knowing suspicion, and Weiss became aware she’d been caught….for like the third time this week. She gave him a dirty look, hoping it would shut him up. 

 

Weiss had to admit she had feelings for Neptune. She knew she did. It really didn’t help that Jaune was always teasing her about it, though. Maybe she preferred to sit back and pine for him from a distance. Was that so strange?

 

The bell rang, and Jaune shot Weiss a smug look. Weiss rolled her eyes as she collected her books. She could feel herself turning red when she turned around to see Jaune and Neptune chatting across the lecture hall. 

 

_Oh, gosh….what could they possibly be talking about?_ Weiss wondered to herself as she walked towards the door. 

 

She was even more surprised when Jaune looked at her and called her over. 

 

_What could he possibly want?_

 

“Hey, Weiss, I have a question…..are you free on Friday....say 7 pm?” Jaune asked when Weiss was standing next to him and Neptune. 

 

“Not to you, I’m not,” Weiss retorted cooly, rolling her eyes and putting her right hand on her hip, cradling her books in her other arm. 

 

“I’m flattered, but that’s not what I had in mind,” Jaune replied, turning towards Neptune. “What about you, buddy, are you free?”

 

“Yeah. I guess I am,” Neptune answered the question matter-of-factly. 

 

“Awesome! You guys are gonna go to dinner, ok?” Jaune instructed, feeling quite proud of himself. 

 

A couple seconds of silent confusion were interrupted by Weiss as she comprehended what just happened. 

 

“….wait……what??? Di….did you just set Neptune and me up on a d-date??” Weiss stuttered, suddenly blushing profusely. 

 

“Yup. I did. You’re welcome,” Jaune smirked and folded his arms across this chest. 

 

“Is that ok, Snow Angel?” Neptune asked, extending the crook of his arm for her. 

 

“Yeah….I guess it is,” Weiss muttered, managing to turn even more red, but reaching for Neptune’s arm as the two walked out of class. 

 

After several steps, Neptune looked back at Jaune and shot him a wink, and Jaune gave two enthusiastic thumbs up and a huge grin in return. 


End file.
